Conexión al Alma
by Anairb Black
Summary: Una historia de amor desde un nuevo angulo, donde Daisuke lo deja todo para salvar a Ken, tanto en la muerte como en la vida. [DaikenKensukeYAOI, drama, angst, tematica profunda] [Trilogia, historia terminada]
1. Rendicion

[ [ Proyecto original: "Link to the Soul" - publicado en: Fanfiction.net, Agosto 2001-Septiembre 2001 / DaisukeKen Mailing List, Octubre 2001 ] ] 

**__**

disclaimer. Digimon no es mío, tampoco sus personajes. Lo único que es mío es la idea de esta historia.

****

notas. Mi cuarto proyecto en español, tienen todo el derecho de darme cualquier opinión, simplemente díganme lo que les pareció y dejen sus reviews. Es muy importante para mí. Quisiera aclarar también que esto es una **trilogía** por lo que sólo tendrá 3 partes, no más y no menos. 

****

advertencias. Shounen-ai/yaoi/slash, **Daiken**. (Si eres homofóbico o te ofendes/molestas con estas relaciones no lo leas). Universo alterno, muerte de personajes (¡otra vez!) un poco de lenguaje fuerte, espíritus, angst, deprimente, profundo, plot y mensaje analíticos. **Mientras escribía esto escuchaba una y otra vez el disco de TATU, así que resultó mucho más dramático, intenso y bizarro de lo que tenía planeado.**

Nos vemos al final del fic, espero que lo sobrevivan y que lo disfruten!!

-

****

++conexión al alma++

__

de Anairb Black

-

__

+ Acto Primero: Rendición +

Ellos me dijeron que se pondría bien.

Hoy es un día extraño. Parece como si mis labores se hubieran suspendido, mientras observo a la gente trabajar a mi alrededor. Escucho como algunos infantes lloran sin parar, y sus madres los acunan sin obtener una mínima señal de afecto y sin poder acallar su dolor. En mi mente hay un pensamiento muy extraño: el mundo, desintegrándose. Es uno de esos pensamientos que vienen a la mente de una persona cuando esta pasando por una situación difícil, y no sabe pensar en otra cosa.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que me levanto y al bañarme pienso en lo que haré. Hoy iré con mis amigos, aún no sé a qué lugar, pero quisiera comer helado de chocolate. Le haré bromas a Ken sobre su pelo cuando era el Kaiser... tomaré el autobús y entraremos en aquellos túneles oscuros de la ciudad que tanto asustan a Miyako. Celebraremos porque nuestros días de salvar al mundo se han acabado, y somos tan libres que podemos reírnos de cualquier cosa. Y no sé, tal vez le diga a Ken lo que siento por él.

De hecho, hoy era uno de esos días normales. Pero, un sólo movimiento lo ha cambiado todo. Un camión se acercaba a nosotros en medio de la oscuridad de esos túneles, y de pronto, ya no podíamos pensar más.

No puedo pensar en ello. No puedo tampoco recordar todo exactamente como lo fue, es demasiado que recordar, demasiadas cosas que culpar, demasiado que llorar, demasiado para simplemente... recordarlo.

Hikari entonces se acerca a mí, sentándose a mi lado y acariciando entre sus largas manos un mechón de mi pelo. Sus labios se acercan a mi oído, y me susurran palabras de aliento. No puedo evitar imaginarme en qué alegría me encontraría si yo fuera el Daisuke de antes. Estaría por fin feliz de que aquel bastardo no se encuentra con nosotros. Pero, ahora ya no es como antes. No tengo sentimientos hacia Hikari; no más de lo que es la amistad. Ella lo sabe; creo que, en algún sentido, sabe mucho más de mis sentimientos, y los comprende aún mejor que yo. Sabe que estoy atormentado, enamorado, pero tan angustiado... lo sabe muy bien, y sabe bien de quién.

Por eso comprende que yo soy quien necesita más apoyo hoy en día, en esta situación.

Yo no le digo una palabra. Su manera tan suave de susurrarme, casi me vuelve loco.

"Ten fe en Ken. Ten fe. Estará bien. Nada saldrá de su curso, Dai-chan".

No puedo. No puedo pretender que él estará bien, porque sé que ya nada será igual. Ya lo vi. Ya vi que está muriéndose. ¿Que acaso tu no puedes verlo? Sólo es un saco de huesos y piel conectado a un aparato. ¡Ya no está con nosotros, ya no nos habla, ya no nos llora! Y aun si estuviera a salvo... no, nada volverá a ser igual. Nada. Yo no podría ocultarme más. 

De cualquier forma... no creo que me ayudaría si hablara con alguien.

Despacio, me levanto del asiento. Tal vez salí de la sala de espera porque ya no pude ver a la gente frente a mí. Parece que no tengo un lugar a donde ir, hasta que de pronto me dirijo a aquel lugar, a aquella cuna de mi dolor.

Mi mano ahora pálida toca su puerta y me deslizo en la habitación.

Me arrodillo al lado de aquella cama fría con las sábanas blancas sobre la que se encuentra reposando con tanta firmeza. Sin pensarlo, estoy contando el ruido repetitivo de la máquina a la que está conectado Ken -aquella para calcular los latidos del corazón-. Es... gracioso. Ellos dicen que aun puede vivir, y me dan tantas ganas de hacerlos reaccionar de alguna manera. ¿Acaso están ciegos?

Está muy frío, como siempre lo ha estado. Un día que me estaba congelando en la calle y me acerqué a él, sentí que él ya estaba echo un pedazo de hielo. Se siente como tocar un hielo muerto cuando lo tocas. Un hielo muerto, que ni siquiera yo puedo derretir.

"Por favor, mírame... no veas con esa mirada tan muerta, Ken".

No sirve de nada; ya sé que estará muerto en un minuto -- y 'muerto' es una palabra que no puedo dejar de pronunciar. Hay demasiadas palabras para describirlo: solitario, cretino, pálido, bello, inteligente, atormentado, sensible, inigualable, completamente... indispensable... y ahora, muerto. 

"Una vez en mi vida, Ken, me imaginé qué quería ser de grande.

... dije que yo iba a morir muchísimo antes de que tú lo hicieras.

¿Recuerdas aquel día en el que te dije, a ti y a los demás, que mi sueño era ser un dueño de un restaurante? No sé en qué diablos estaba pensando. Creo que simplemente lo dije para brindarle ánimo a los demás, no a mí mismo. 'Eso es genial, Daisuke', fue tu respuesta ante ello. ¿Lo vez? ¿Piensas que es genial? ¿Por fin, alguien piensa que mis sueños son geniales?...

Claro, cuando llegamos a nuestro mundo, todo cambió, y nuevamente mientras caminábamos por la banqueta que lleva a la estación del tren unas palabras mías lo cambiaron todo. 'Sí, abriré un restaurante y luego moriré como un pobre diablo. Sinceramente, creo que tú serás mi único recuerdo. Alguien a quien alguna vez pude llamar un amigo. Gracias, Ken'.

No siempre estoy totalmente alegre. De echo, son sólo algunas veces. Y mientras caminábamos por la calle mientras nadie más nos prestaba atención, y éramos sólo nosotros dos... mmh, creo que recuerdo lo que dijiste. 'Yo no tengo un sueño, ¿sabes?'

Me dijiste que no tenías ningún sueño... ninguna esperanza. Y sabes... pensé que era una mierda. Había sentido como si alguien me hubiera escupido en la cara.

'Entonces yo tampoco tengo', te dije, para acompañarte en tu gran abismo de tristeza, un espacio que nunca pude conocer totalmente. Sonreí e incluso llegué a pensar que estabas leyendo mi mente; que sabías lo mucho que te quería. No creo que te hayas dado cuenta de la honestidad con la que te decía las cosas.

Pero tu sólo me miraste. '¿Por qué?'

'Porque eres todo lo que tengo, ¿sabes?'

'No... tienes a tu familia y a tus demás amigos, y los tuviste primero que a mí'.

'Eso no significa nada'.

'Claro que sí'.

'¡Claro que no!'

Pensé que continuarías con nuestra pequeña discusión, pero en lugar de eso sólo te echaste a reír, y recargaste tu cabeza en mi hombro mientras caminábamos. No te molestaba demostrar tu afecto en público, y yo estaba de acuerdo con eso. Pero nunca te hubieras imaginado lo mucho que me... intimidaba. Deseaba, no sé, poder devolverlo.

Pero, sabías lo que sentía, ¿verdad? Sabías que me sentía perdido y angustiado, pero tal vez no sabías por qué. A veces pienso que estamos unidos. Una vez sucedió; pude escuchar tu corazón, y no puedo pensar en algo más extraordinario. Creo que me enamoré de ti aquella vez.

Dios. No puedes morir, Ken. ¿Ves? Te dije que iba morir antes que tu. No me hagas esto. Sabes bien que no puedo continuar así... en un mundo donde no me quede nada. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo.

¿Acaso no puedes salir del coma, Ken? ¿No puedes pararte de la cama y caminar como si nada hubiera sucedido? Eres fuerte. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, eres incluso más fuerte que yo. Nadie sabe que lo eres, sólo yo. Todos piensan que eres débil, deprimido, neurótico, loco... y tal vez no eres el mejor de los optimistas, y tu estabilidad emocional es como una montaña rusa... pero yo confío en ti. Yo sé que eres fuerte, ¡yo sé que puedes salir! ...hazlo por mi, pero hazlo...

¿Estas haciendo esto sólo para burlarte de mí? ¿Para comprobarme que tú eres quien va morir primero?

Mmmh. Estoy llorando ahora. Estoy llorando. ¿Ves lo que ocasionas? ¡Esto no es un juego! No para mí. ¡Estoy llorando por ti, Ken! ¡Estás muriendo, y es en serio! No quiero que eso suceda. Ni siquiera te dije lo que sentía por ti, y me prometí a mí mismo que lo haría, que seríamos felices...

No dejes que suceda... no dejes que suceda.

¿Quieres enseñarme que nunca estoy bien, que siempre me equivoco? ¡Tu ganas! Es verdad, me equivoco, siempre lo arruino. Pero esta vez no. Déjame ser quien está en lo correcto esta vez. Luego, te dejo ganar todas las veces que quieras.

¿Sabes?...

Si tu no puedes salir, yo te sacaré. 

Cielos. Tu mano está helada... ja, debí suponerlo. Pero puedo hacer esto solo, confío en ambos. Todo lo que te pido ahora, es que no pienses que estoy haciendo esto por la broma de que yo moriría antes que tu. No soy tan idiota como parezco. Esto tiene una verdad más profunda.

Estamos unidos, por eso sé que lo puedo hacer, ya sé que lo sabes. Es tan extraño, que a veces hasta me asusta. Pero no debo tener miedo, ¿verdad?

No te voy a dejar morir. Nunca. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer por ello. Tienes tantas oportunidades, tantas cosas por vivir, tanto por reconocer y por superar. Despierta, vamos. Yo sé que puedes. Puedes hacerlo con mi ayuda. Siempre puedes. Sé que puedes contra ello.

No me digas que no quieres por el parálisis. El doctor me dijo que ya no podrías caminar más. Pero a ti no te importa si no caminas, ¿verdad? Porque sólo te estás dejando caer, te estás dejando morir. No, yo no lo voy a permitir. Voy a hacer que vivas, y que vivas caminando.

Nunca pienses que te odio, Ken. Te quiero demasiado... más de lo que te imaginas. Más de lo que algún día te dije; más que a mi hermana, que a mis padres. Más que a Hikari incluso. ¡Ja! Ahora si te tomé por sorpresa. Hubiera querido decírtelo cuando estabas despierto e íbamos en el autobús, en el último asiento del rincón y en la ventana. ¿Recuerdas? Hubiera sido el momento perfecto... pero bueno, con el accidente y todo eso. 

¡Cielos! Me atrevo a decir que te amo.

Pero te prometo... te prometo que no quedará así. Te prometo que esto no será la última vez. Algún día... algún día voy a darte todo lo que no te di. Todo. Estaré ahí y jamás, jamás estarás sólo... aún si no me correspondes, yo estaré a ti, te ataré a mí para siempre estar a tu lado, sin importar si me odias, si me lastimas, o si me haces morir de nuevo.

Te voy a dar toda una vida, sin importar lo que pase conmigo. Te daré toda una vida para que esta vez vivas de verdad.

Te lo prometo.

No tienes que tener miedo de nada... yo lo haré por ti. Confío en la conexión; es algo mucho más profundo que todo lo demás, incluso más que evolución DNA. Eso no tiene nada que ver. Yo sabía que estaba aquí, en el alma, latente, esperando a ser completada.

Puedo escuchar que tu alma está llorando. No lo hagas. Te me estás yendo... pero vas a vivir. ¡Vas a vivir! Pero no te me mueras en el proceso.

Cuando estés listo estaré ahí. Nunca me iré. Nunca, nunca, nunca me iré.

Estaremos juntos, como debimos de haberlo estado en esta vida.

No quiero que sientas dolor. Ningún dolor. 

Pero si te he lastimado...

Lo siento...

Lo siento tanto..."

Ken despierta.

Sus pupilas color morado índigo miran los alrededores de la habitación. Es blanca, de cuatro paredes muy encerradas, con un florero al lado de la cama y una ventana con las cortinas cerradas. Parece que es el atardecer. Se siente caliente, no helado como antes... como si alguien lo hubiera abrazado por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Pero no hay nadie.

De pronto se escucha un sonido extraño, y Ken repara un segundo antes de darse cuenta de que se trata de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose. Una persona entra.

Es Hikari.

Hikari toma asiento a su lado, de la mesa del florero, porque del otro lado está la máquina que toma el ritmo cardiaco. La expresión de Hikari es triste. Muy triste. Sonríe, pero de una manera falsa, y luego, toma su mano entre las de ella, repentinamente. Por la mirada extraña que Hikari le dirige, Ken comprende que se trata de algo serio.

"Esto... es un milagro, Ken", dice, un poco alegre pero aún así triste. "El doctor me dijo que habías despertado poco después de que... bueno. Yo... todos estábamos tan preocupados por ti... estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo..."

Está feliz, por fin... Ken sonríe, aunque sea una sonrisa triste y pequeña. De alguna manera sabe que algo anda mal... y lo confirma cuando ve que en los ojos de Hikari se asoman dos lágrimas grandes.

"¿Están todos bien?" Ken pregunta suavemente.

"Sí... bueno. Iori tuvo un poco de complicaciones, pero se encuentra bien, y Miyako se ha roto el brazo. Takeru y yo sólo estábamos lastimados, pero nada serio".

"Y... ¿Daisuke?"

Hay silencio de parte de Hikari. Ken tiene que repetir el nombre de nuevo para hacerla reaccionar.

"Yo... Ken... algo malo ha sucedido. Yo..."

Parece que en cualquier muerto puede quebrarse y llorar desconsoladamente. No hay explicación.

"¿Hikari...?"

Ella se limpia una lágrima de su mejilla. Su expresión se ha vuelto angustiante, tanto que Ken ya no puede mirarla. Parece que Hikari está ocultándose la verdad de ella misma, como si algo hubiera sucedido y ella no lo quisiera aceptar.

"Esto... esto es mucho para decírtelo yo, Ken. Pero sé... sé lo que debe significar para ti".

Dios. Eso lo asustó.

"Dai-chan...", sollozó, "a Dai-chan lo encontraron muerto aquí anoche".

Hay silencio. Los ojos de Ken se ponen tristes. Muy, muy tristes. Y quería ser fuerte, fuerte por ella y por el mismo, pero su voz se rompió inevitablemente. "¿Qué?" 

Hikari lloró aún más, tanto que su cuerpo temblaba con los sollozos. "Él... no sé... sólo se murió, así nada más... no fue por el accidente, él estaba bien, te trajo hasta aquí, nos trajo a todos... y lo logró, te trajo aquí, y... murió".

Ken observa que no hay viento afuera. Tampoco adentro. Su cabeza da vueltas, no se conecta bien con la realidad.

"Quiero verlo".

Ella lo observa como si fuera un bicho raro. Hikari no cree que sea correcto sacar a Ken del hospital; se supone que debe reposar. Pero perderse el funeral de su mejor amigo sería algo que el no se perdonaría...

La voz de Ken era un susurro, estaba frío y tenía círculos negros debajo de los ojos. Tal vez sería bueno si tomara el fresco.

"Esta bien. Trataré de sacarte de aquí para el funeral".

Nunca imaginé que pudiera mover mi silla de ruedas tan cerca a esto.

Mi mirada reposa sobre el objeto. La superficie de cristal es bellísima. Me deja ver a través del objeto y ver a la persona dentro. Te puedo ver ahora.

Estás muerto en serio, ¿verdad? No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho. No puedo creerlo aun. Siento que mi cabeza me traiciona; que todos me traicionan. No podré caminar, ¿sabes? ¿Pero aún así querías que viviera? ...

Debí de habértelo impedido. Pero siempre eres tan terco...

Te ves muy pálido, Dai. Nunca antes te había visto así. Esto es un error, se siente frío cuando trato de tocarte, de tenerte en mis brazos como tanto lo he deseado... porque el cristal me lo impide, el maldito cristal me separa de ti aún más.

Todavía me acuerdo de cuando dijiste que ibas a morir antes que yo, si no fue hace mucho. ¿Es esto una broma, Dai? Porque en este momento, lo único *lo único* que quiero ver es verte detrás de mí diciéndome que esto es una broma y que no tengo que estar triste nunca, nunca más, porque aún estás conmigo.

Pero... creo que eso no va a suceder, ¿cierto?

No puedo creer... no sé por qué pasó esto. Todavía puedo escucharte gritando en el autobús. Estabas tan desesperado por sacarme de ahí que ni siquiera te importó que tu cabeza sangraba y tu ropa estaba un poco rasgada. De hecho recuerdo que me ibas a decir algo antes de que todo esto sucediera, pero... no estoy seguro. ¿Nunca quieres que me vaya, verdad? Siempre haces todo por mantenerme de pie, me dices que soy fuerte y que puedo hacerlo. Siempre estás conmigo... por favor, por favor continúa haciéndolo, Daisuke. No te mueras...

Nunca te había visto así antes.

Me das miedo.

Tengo miedo, Dai. Tengo miedo de ti. Ya no estás aquí en realidad, pero aún así te sigo viendo... y verte muerto -¿muerto? ¿Es esa la palabra? - me hace recordar que aun estás vivo... pero eso no puede ser, ¡no puede ser!

Esto es loco. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué, Dai? Yo era quien estaba muriendo, por qué tuviste que interferir otra vez, ¿por qué? ¿Moriste sólo porque querías que me viera como un tonto? ¿Para demostrarme que tenías razón? No... no, tu no me harías eso en la vida, ¿verdad? Eres un buen amigo, Dai. Quiero creer que estás conmigo otra vez.

¿Dai? No puedo vivir sin ti. No puedo. No me importa que tu creas que no es cierto.

Te recuerdo en el hospital, sosteniéndome. Hablándome sobre una verdad... hablándome de tus sentimientos. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto he llorado por ellos, Dai? ¿Tienes una idea? ¡No sabes, en serio! ¡No sabes lo que siento por ti! Nunca te lo dije. Temía que fuera el colmo y me dijeras que en realidad estoy loco. No tienes idea de nada de lo que siento por ti. Cuan intenso es mi deseo de tenerte. Cuan grande es mi dolor, que me está rompiendo en pedazos, al saber que nada de lo que yo quería podrá ser realidad...

Pero... yo te recuerdo hablándome de algo más. De otra vida. De una promesa... hazlo real, Dai. Hazlo real... quiero atarme a ti también. Quiero que estés conmigo... que estés conmigo, siempre, y que ambos nos quedemos juntos, sin nadie, nadie más.

¿Estamos enamorados, Dai? 

¿Nos merecemos todo el peso del mundo, de la vida y de la muerte?

¿Podemos hacerlo, Dai? ¿Podemos irnos a otra vida? ¿Renacer...?

¿Es esto el riesgo de ser almas gemelas? ¿Que una no es nada sin la otra?

Perdóname. Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname. ¡Debí de haber luchado solo, debí de haber luchado, impedir tu sacrificio para siempre! Pero supongo que ya no importa, ¿verdad? Porque quiero estar contigo. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

Tengo miedo. Tengo tanto miedo...

Pero sé que es el momento. De alguna manera, lo sé. ¿Mantendrás tu promesa, Dai? Quiero verte. Tengo tantas ganas de verte, de abrazarte. Quiero verte y decirte tantas cosas...

Me siento extraño. Como si todo se apagara.

¿Puedes verme ahora, Dai?

Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy llorando, Daisuke Motomiya. 

Estoy llorando en la muerte, por ti.

¿Cómo fue que llegamos tan lejos...?

Cuando los otros aparecieron para ir a apoyar a Ken, quien tenía horas a solas con el catre de Daisuke, para decirle que ya tenían que ir al entierro...

La cabeza de Ken descansaba sobre la vitrina de cristal en la que Daisuke se encontraba. Sus ojos se encontraban completamente cerrados. Su cabello se deslizaba y le cubría mitad de la mejilla, negro azabache como nunca antes en contraste con su piel tan, tan blanca. Sabían que Ken había muerto ya.

Un suave sollozo se escuchó, y el viento sopló, lejos, en el cielo.

**__**

notas finales. Bien hecho, sobreviviste. ^^ De veras apreciaría mucho si me dejaran un review... terminé muy cansada cuando acabé esto! Si, aún continúa. La segunda parte viene pronto. Pero por favor, díganme si les gustó y si quieren ver la segunda parte. Siéntanse libres de enviarme cualquier queja y blasfemia, sólo desahóguense, díganme que les pareció, se los agradecería mucho. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! ^^ ¡MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!


	2. Conflicto

**__**

disclaimer. Digimon no es mío, tampoco sus personajes. Lo único que es mío es la idea de esta historia.

****

notas. Muchas muchas MUCHAS gracias a los que dejaron reviews ^_^ les agradezco que se dignen a dejar su opinión, por favor sigan así!! Este capítulo resultó difícil de adaptar de la versión original, puesto que decidí escribir la historia con nuevas emociones y los personajes tienen actitudes distintas, así que se podría decir que esto ya no es exactamente una traducción de "Link to the Soul" , ha evolucionado para convertirse en un fanfic que aunque se trata de lo mismo, el mensaje es completamente diferente... aparte de que aquí si hay shounen-ai (me rehuso a llamarle yaoi). Para todo esto me he esforzado mucho, así que yo creo que me merezco que me manden su opinión... por favor... 

En realidad espero que lo disfruten mucho y que les guste.

****

Nota para Nii chan (si es que llega a leer este fanfic): Espero que superes el hecho de que ya escribo shounen-ai, y muy probablemente continuaré así... si no te gusta mejor no lo leas, pero tienes que admitir que esta versión es mucho, mucho mejor. =)

****

++ conexión al alma ++

__

de Anairb Black

+ Acto Segundo: Conflicto+

ken

Cada vez que despierto en la mañana, siento que el día se acerca.

Es un momento que me toca el corazón y me dice que a pesar de todo, la esperanza jamás muere. Que algún día las cosas serán diferentes... que aquella persona en la que encuentro refugio cuando no estoy dentro de la realidad, estará aquí, a mi lado, en mi lecho.

Es algo que siempre he querido, aunque no lo acepte.

Aún así despierto en mi alcoba y todo parece igual a como era antes. Estoy enredado en las cobijas de la cama, con sudor en la frente, abrazando una almohada como si fuera un ser querido. No hay nadie en la habitación, ya que está impecable, como siempre la he conservado. Me detengo a observar y todo es lo mismo: la cama de las sábanas blancas, las paredes blancas, una pequeña mesa en el lado izquierdo de la cama, y las ventanas con cortinas blancas, siempre oscilando hacia enfrente, dejando que el viento húmedo y frío de este pueblo me inunde los pulmones.

Siento algo diferente hoy, como si el día no fuera como ayer, ni ante ayer, ni hace una semana. Como si hoy fuera un día extraño, diferente... como si quisiera saber y darme cuenta de la realidad, hoy.

Me paro del lecho lentamente y por instinto me pongo algo decente para salir afuera, pero mi mente divaga en algo lejano, como muchas otras veces. Siento que mis sentidos me han estado fallando... cada vez que despierto, siento una grave agitación, como si hubiera estado cayendo hacia la nada y despertara para ver que no es cierto. Quiero hacer de lo imposible posible, pero me faltan tantas energías... tantas motivaciones.

Soy una persona triste, callada, sin esperanza.

Creo que estoy muriendo. Muero por la falta de esperanza. Siento que moriré de tristeza, y algún día, jamás despertaré.

Pero eso no importaría, claro. Un joven menos en los dormitorios no sería gran novedad; la gente se asesina y se suicida hoy en día, porque ya a nadie le importa; somos poca población en una isla pequeña y sólo se queda la gente fuerte, la gente que trabaja para mantener nuestros edificios.

El mundo es así ahora. Quiero creer que lo que escucho del mundo en el pasado es cierto.

Mientras salgo del cuarto, y camino por los pasillos, saludando monótonamente a la misma gente como siempre, me invade una infinita tristeza de que mi mundo sea así. De que hayamos llegado a este estado desde "el fin del mundo", como lo llaman algunos, o la inundación que acabó con todo lo que teníamos (o tenían, mis ancestros). Las cosas han cambiado, y se han vuelto estrictas y aburridas, con el único propósito de sobrevivir aunque nos falte amor... amor es una palabra muy poco usada ahora.

Los dormitorios son un buen lugar para vivir, supongo; hay jóvenes que, igual que yo, fueron abandonados por sus madres desde muy pequeños, y fueron recogidos e internados en este edificio. Los niños que son abandonados en la calle son traídos aquí para que crezcan y aprendan a trabajar, y se hagan autosuficientes. Así es la vida de los jóvenes y de los niños hoy en día. La mayoría de las mujeres son educadas para trabajar en estos dormitorios, donde viven todos los jóvenes, ya sea en la limpieza o en la cocina. Los adultos trabajan por su cuenta, los jóvenes nos instruimos a nuestra manera. 

Los días siempre han sido húmedos y fríos, y el cielo siempre ha estado blanco, blanco y nublado, sin un trozo de azul celeste o un sol que nos dé calor. El olor salado del agua marina inunda nuestra isla, la única que ha sobrevivido.

La gente muere muy seguido, porque apenas nos podemos ayudar.

Pero en mis sueños veo otra vida, una vida donde el color y la felicidad existían. Una vida que, aunque corrupta, tenía emociones. Nosotros ni siquiera tenemos emociones. Pero esta vida, esta vida solamente existe en mi mente, y las ideas provienen de relatos, y los relatos de almas perdidas...

Existe un lugar donde puedes visitar a la gente muerta.

Me dirijo a donde siempre, que es un viejo edificio abandonado, en la punta de una loma que está a orillas de la costa. Si miras abajo puedes ver la playa, la arena blanca y las olas que se estrellan en un ritmo pausado, pacífico. Este edificio ha sido mi segundo hogar. Los días aquí son mucho más emotivos y productivos cuando visito a las almas que se encuentran atrapadas en este lugar.

Me siento cansado, muy cansado... pero con una inquietud dentro de mí. Una gran inquietud. Y me gusta venir aquí y escuchar relatos, venir como si no existiera nada más en el mundo, como si la vida que alguna vez existía pudiera encontrarla aquí. Y la encuentro, a través de las almas.

Los espíritus son los seres más amables que he conocido, aún más que las verdaderas personas. Vivieron hace muchos, muchísimos años... en aquellos días antes de la inundación. Yo soy el único que los visita, ya que la gente tiene miedo de subir hasta acá, o simplemente no le importa o está muy ocupada en el trabajo. Yo no. He dejado muchas veces el trabajo a un lado para venir aquí, a gozar de lo que ya no existe más, de lo que sólo vive de un vago recuerdo. Vengo aquí para olvidarme de que soy una persona como las demás, que trabaja sin un verdadero propósito.

Siempre me cuentan historias del mundo en el pasado. Su manera de contar las cosas es magnífica. Una planta, una fruta, un cielo azul, un sol, y hasta un dios creador... cosas que la gente no se imaginaría jamás en estos tiempos. Historias de romance que son maravillosas aunque sean contadas miles de veces. ¿Cuántas veces no me he perdido en esas historias? Son algunas de mis favoritas. Melodías que te llevan a otra parte, con el simple echo de recordarlas en tu mente. Arte, belleza, pasión. Criaturas como los caballos que se usaban para viajar. La gente de hoy diría, ¿quién demonios usaría un animal salvaje para trasladarse? Pero a mí me fascina.

Es todo lo que se ha extinguido.

Como decía, la gente muerta es, increíble pero cierto, la más amable de todas. La sociedad de hoy podría clasificarse así: por un lado, la gente fantasiosa y lunática, que vive en su mundo mejor sin hacer un cambio por él. También está la gente fría y calculadora cuya vida siempre es el trabajo, su propósito es subsistir en el mundo aunque no tengan razón aparente. Y también está la gente que simplemente se ha rendido, que no le importa nada, que estudian sin un propósito, sólo por seguir viviendo. Esta es la gente que puede convertirse en suicida o en asesina, como puedan satisfacer su dolor y su depresión. Se podría decir que yo soy de este tipo. Simplemente no encuentro un propósito para mantener este mundo echado a perder. Pero hay algo que me mantiene vivo, y eso es lo que me inquieta hoy.

Hoy no es un día normal... me encuentro queriendo, anhelando algo. Hay una persona a la que anhelo. Es un él. Él es muy diferente a mí. La vida brilla en sus ojos, su sonrisa me ilumina. Me sostiene en sus brazos siempre, me murmura al oído cosas incoherentes. Pero soy feliz cuando estoy con él. Es el único momento en el que verdaderamente soy feliz.

Pero nunca lo he visto. A pesar de que lo busco, de que he recorrido el pueblo y la playa enteros, no lo encuentro. Entonces vengo aquí. Tal vez sea alguien que ya esté muerto... aunque me causa dolor pensarlo. Me causa angustia el saber que puede estar muerto, que sólo es una fantasía, que nunca podré tocarlo de verdad.

Siempre vengo aquí con esa motivación, con la esperanza de que en los relatos que me cuentan, él esté ahí, en alguno, y así pueda averiguar la razón por la que me busca a mí, solamente a mí.

Es la única esperanza que existe en mi vida. Mi necesidad, mi religión.

He venido aquí todos los días de mi vida, y los espíritus son mis amigos. Sin embargo, hay cuatro chicas quienes siempre se acercan a preguntarme como estoy, o como está el mundo. Ellas son mis amigas más cercanas. Las cuatro son muy bellas, a pesar de que su forma física sea sólo un cuerpo grisáceo, brillante y ligero que flota por el aire. A través de la pared - porque existe una pared de cristal, dividiendo los espíritus de la gente con vida - lo único que puedo ver son sus largos cabellos, sus rostros iluminados y sus vestidos blancos que se desvanecen junto con sus tobillos. 

Siempre mencionan que yo tenía una vida pasada, con todas esas cosas que ahora me maravillan y son simplemente imposibles. Me sorprendo cuando estos cuatro espíritus, quienes dicen haber sido mis amigas en la vida pasada, me dicen montones de cosas sobre mí mismo que yo ni siquiera recuerdo. Una de ellas dice que yo era el sueño de todas las chicas, que todos me adoraban por mi belleza e inteligencia (¿ese era yo? Las cosas definitivamente cambian). Hay otra que dice que yo era amable y la gentileza era mi virtud, que era una buena persona que jamás lo aceptaría. La mayor de ellas, quien parece ser más sabia, dice que yo era un buen amigo, pero no todos ellos me lograron aceptar, debido a las cosas de mi pasado. Nadie ha hablado de mi pasado, por cierto. No sé lo que significa.

Pero la última que me ha faltado mencionar, es la más alegre y... emocional de las cuatro. En la vida real no es posible que exista una persona como ella. Le fascina hablar conmigo, sacarme mi lado comunicativo que jamás uso en mi vida real. Es mi mejor amiga, a quien le cuento los sueños recurrentes que tengo. Siempre me cuenta de lo que me gustaba en la vida, del olor del café que me encantaba, según dice, tomar en las tardes. "¿Café? ¿Y qué es eso?" pregunté la primera vez que lo mencionó, y ella se puso a describir el café con unas palabras tan exactas que literalmente podía saborearlo.

Ellas cuatro son las que más me han contado de mi vida pasada. Son amigas a la vez de otros seis espíritus; algunos de esos seis se han acercado a mí a contarme cosas también, a instruirme en lo que solían ser los antiguos estudios. Dos de ellos son muy sabios. Pero hay algunos que no se me acercan demasiado, como lo es un niño pequeño, que me mira con una mirada profunda y llena de resentimiento. Es como si no hubiera podido resolver algo en el pasado. Me llena de tristeza el sólo verlo. Y aunque he preguntado a todos la razón de mi muerte, la razón del por qué ellos se encuentran en el lado espiritual del cristal y yo no, ellos simplemente lo niegan con la cabeza, susurran que las cosas han pasado de un modo que ellos no pueden explicar.

Creo que están incompletos, como si les faltara algo. Como si faltara uno de ellos.

Me pregunto si quien falta es la persona que estoy buscando. Aquella persona a la que no puedo describir ni llamar por un nombre, que sólo la puedo sentir, y en un mundo que ni siquiera es real. 

Sin él, ellos están incompletos, y creo que yo también. Porque he llorado sin razón alguna y me siento exhausto, golpeado, agredido por algo que no existe. Atado a ese alguien sin la más remota explicación.

Lo he escuchado llamándome por mi nombre, en este mismo edificio. Siento que es siempre mi mente la que me traiciona, que me hace tener ilusiones... que ya es tanto mi deseo de no estar solo, de estar con él, que estoy perdiendo la razón. Todas estas cosas me confunden, me llenan de ideas. Porque a pesar de escuchar tantas cosas, tantas cosas bellas, aún hay muchas preguntas, preguntas que nadie responde.

Estoy perdiendo la cabeza... perdiéndola sin ni siquiera saber quien soy en realidad, quien fui, por qué estoy aquí.

Deseo tanto que él sea mío, y cuando lo encuentre, lo sabré todo.

Y hoy... hoy el sonido me llama, lento, como una caricia.

Sé que hoy es el día.

"¿Te has preguntado de dónde vienes, Ken?"

Me encuentro sentado en el piso agrietado del edificio, con la mirada perdida hacia el techo. Estoy descansando contra la superficie de la pared de cristal, sabiendo que mi amiga está en la misma posición que yo, del otro lado. Nunca le ha gustado mirar a través del cristal; dice que tiene miedo de que el mundo se derrumbe, que le causa dolor saber que la humanidad ha llegado a este estado.

Su pregunta es sólo un respiro, un susurro, que se sostiene en el aire muerto.

"Si, lo sabes. Todos los días".

"¿Y has encontrado la respuesta?"

"No. Nunca".

Ella guarda silencio. Siento cerca una presencia abrumadora, sintiendo mi corazón latir como nunca antes. No sé qué es lo que siento ahora, sólo que nunca lo he sentido antes.

"¿Y qué es lo que recuerdas?", pregunta, sacándome de mis pensamientos y de mi confusión. Ella sabe que estoy nervioso, extraño.

"Me recuerdo... en el suelo. Temblando, sin abrigo, en el frío. Viendo el cielo... gris, nublado, la tenue luz del día en mi rostro. No hay nadie a mí alrededor".

"¿Y cómo te sentías?"

"Solo. Triste. Con ganas de morir. Era una emoción abrumadora. Como si no tuviera a nadie. Y estaba congelándome".

"¿Qué es lo siguiente?"

"Una mujer fue a recogerme. Me tomó en sus brazos, pero no hallé seguridad, ni confianza, ni calor. Corrió como si estuviera huyendo de alguien, varias veces se tambaleaba... yo lloraba. Creo que yo era un niño pequeño".

"¿Es ella tu madre?"

De nuevo me encuentro pensando en lo que me sucede. Hay alguien en este edificio... alguien quien no se encontraba aquí antes. Que sólo en este día está aquí. 

"No. Me abandonó... no recuerdo en dónde. Sólo sé que crecí, que me enviaron a los dormitorios, que ahí me dijeron que era un huérfano... que me habían abandonado como a muchos otros".

"¿Y eso es todo?"

"Así parece".

Ella se vuelve a callar, y se queda serena, sin decir nada más. Hoy no soy el mismo de siempre. Tal vez no he cambiado mucho en mi manera de ver las cosas, pero... siento una necesidad, un deseo que me está rompiendo a la mitad, y luego en mil pedazos. Como si alguien más estuviera aquí, y yo... yo... quiero saber la verdad. Quiero saber la verdad de todo esto, quiero saber de donde vine, a dónde voy, quien me llama en los sueños, quien me espera en la muerte, y quiero saber tantas cosas...

Más que nada, hoy, quiero saber cómo comienza todo esto. El por qué de la existencia de los espíritus, de mis supuestos "amigos" que están aquí, casi irreales y como espíritus... y por qué yo, yo entre todos ellos, estoy vivo. Porque sé muy bien, por todos los relatos de los sabios en la vida real, y las historias de los espíritus, que una persona no puede vivir dos veces. La vida de una persona sólo se vive una vez, y esa oportunidad se acaba una vez que mueres. La reencarnación no existe.

No hay... quiero que no haya sin embargos. Pero creo que los hay. Siento como si estuviera sufriendo del mal de la doble personalidad. Una parte de mí es la racional, la que cree en lo que los mayores le instruyen, la que es realista y quiere sobrevivir y trabajar para ayudar a la humanidad a subsistir, aunque en realidad no exista un buen objetivo. Esta parte de mi no cree en los milagros. Sabe que los espíritus son sólo espíritus, son gente que vivió años atrás, que está aquí porque no terminaron bien sus vidas, porque quieren satisfacerse instruyendo a los demás, instruyéndonos a nosotros los vivos, aunque yo sea el único quien en realidad se acerca a escuchar. Esta parte de mí es superficial, vive tras un velo negro, haciendo lo que se hace en la vida, sin sentir nada por ello, ni amor, ni sufrimiento. Le da igual la vida o la muerte. Todo es igual.

Pero la otra parte de mí es diferente. Es la parte que quiere saber, la que me incita a saber por qué ocurrió, ocurre, lo que ocurrirá si el mundo -si la vida- continúa así. Y esta parte, muy profundamente, siente remordimiento, y hasta celos de los espíritus, siente fracaso y derrota, porque los espíritus le han abierto un hueco en la mente, un hueco que han ido llenando con ideas que no se sabe si serán falsas o verdaderas... que yo he tenido una vida pasada, que alguna vez estuve con ellos... y quisiera creerles, pero si yo les creo, entonces esto arruina todos mis parámetros de la realidad, me obliga a creer en lo que yo no quiero creer, en la reencarnación, en los sueños... en el verdadero amor. Esta parte de mí es la que sufre por la realidad que, contrario a mi otro yo, si conoce. Y no me gusta conocerla. Prefiero ser ignorante, superficial, sin sufrir... pero estos pensamientos están dentro de mí, y la realidad me duele, prolonga el dolor, sin ningún receso. Me hace aceptar que yo en realidad estoy solo, que soy un idealista soñador, que sólo en mis sueños, al lado de él, sí, un él, un él que me hace sentirme inquieto... que sólo con él me siento completo, realizado, infinitamente en paz. 

No puedo creer eso. No quiero creerlo. No quiero creer que mi realidad es que soy un loco, un sádico, sufriendo por siempre y perdido... porque en el fondo de mí, no quiero aceptar que ésta sea la vida. Que la vida sea cruel y mala, que sólo estoy yo, que nadie más me quiere, y que me sostengo de una estúpida fantasía.

Esta es mi lucha interna conmigo mismo, una lucha que ha comenzado desde que comencé a escuchar los relatos de los espíritus, desde que ellos cortaron en trizas mi realidad y cambiaron mi manera de ver las cosas. Una lucha que jamás ha terminado...

Y hoy, quiero que termine.

Quiero que Miyako Inoue, si ése es su verdadero nombre, me conduzca a la verdad. Que me diga dónde puedo encontrarla. Quiero saber el por qué de mis sueños y el por qué de mis deseos que tanto me angustian. Porque sé que hoy, hoy las cosas van a cambiar. Y quiero saber por qué, quiero la verdad.

La verdad de todo.

daisuke

Necesito decirle.

Necesito decírselo. Ya esperé mucho tiempo; el daño ya está echo... sé que Miyako, siendo su amiga, le dirá que hoy es el día que todos los espíritus hemos estado esperando... el día de nuestra partida, un día en el que me voy de la Tierra, dejando algo atrás conmigo... mi alma, él.

Sé que cuando suba los escalones, hasta llegar a este último piso, una parte de la realidad saldrá a la luz. Porque, a pesar de que los años han transcurrido... la conexión aún existe. Es lo que me permite entrar a sus sueños, saber la angustia que está sintiendo... y es lo que le permitirá a él saber qué fue lo que sucedió, darse cuenta del peso de mi propio dolor, cuando me vea aquí, en el piso más alto del edificio, detrás de la pared de cristal que me separa de él... de nuevo.

Qué irónico. El cristal siempre nos separa. Tan frágil, transparente y delgado, pero sin embargo separándonos.

Cuando me vea aquí, en esta vida tan desdichada, creo que lo recordará todo. Yo le daré el privilegio de recordar, pues quiero que se dé cuenta de todo antes de que nos marchemos por fin... que sepa lo del accidente, lo del hospital... que siempre hemos sido almas gemelas, que yo me ligué a él, para darle una vida, una vida que pudiera valorar. Y si, incluso quiero decirle lo de mis sentimientos, pues sé que se hará millones de preguntas a la vez, pero lo que más estará dentro de su mente, estallando, será el "por qué".

Quiero que lo sepa todo... y ya es hora.

Pero también hay preguntas que yo no conozco, que creo que jamás nadie - ni siquiera él - me va a responder.

Quisiera saber... quisiera saber si alguna vez en su vida - en sus dos vidas, no me importa - me ha correspondido. Si por algún segundo, aunque sólo fuera uno, me ha amado como yo a él. Quisiera saber qué, sintió cuando yo fallecí, cuando nadie más supo el por qué, sólo él... creo que sí supo el por qué, tiene que saber que yo quería que viviera, que jamás lo dejaría morir, como tantas veces se lo prometí.

__

"Si te dejara ir ahora y no regresaras... lo voy a lamentar el resto de mi vida". 

Espero que lo recuerde, porque sigue siendo mi verdad, es toda la verdad de mi vida. Mi razón de muerte hace años atrás... la razón por la que estoy aquí. Me quedé con cuestiones pendientes, como todos ellos, me quedé con las ganas de mirarlo a la cara y decirle lo que sentía por él, porque es algo que jamás ha sabido... y tal vez sabrá cuando me vea. Tiene que preguntarse por qué me aparezco en sus sueños, por qué lo sostengo en mis brazos toda la noche, como si fuera parte de mí. 

Por eso digo que esta vez, toda la realidad saldrá a la luz. Desde el día en que a ambos nos separó la muerte, pasando por el día en el que nuestros demás amigos murieron tratando de salvar el mundo, hasta todos y cada uno de estos días en este nuevo mundo, un mundo tan infame, tan echado a perder, que le ha quitado a las energías a mi Ken. Ya no quiere vivir, ya no quiere vivir en la vida que yo le regalé... y me pregunto si es por el mundo, o si es por otra cosa... 

A veces quisiera la razón por la que sufre fuera porque quiere estar conmigo, así como yo sufro tanto por estar con él.

Hoy necesito decirle que lo amo, que necesito abrazarlo una vez más. Una sola y última vez más, un solo abrazo... porque sé que no me corresponde. Sólo quiero verlo y despedirme, aunque sea la última vez.

Creo que no creerá lo que le voy a decir. Pues para todos siempre fui el tonto, el Daisuke pretendiendo ser el líder. Para él he sido más tonto aún. Ante él no quiero ser nada, sólo soy un pobre muerto enamorado. Que haga lo que quiera conmigo.

Siento que se acerca. Viene subiendo los escalones.

Y me encuentro aguardándolo, flotando por el aire y alrededor, sin respirar, detrás de la pared de cristal. He llegado, he salido de sus sueños para venir aquí a marcar el fin de nuestros días como espíritus. Es nuestro momento de irnos, es momento de que los humanos se queden solos... de que Ken se quede solo. Que sepa vivir su vida... por mucho que sufra por ella.

Dios. No puedo soportar que tengo que dejarlo sufriendo, sufriendo... pero es todo lo que hay que hacer. No hay manera de que yo me quede aquí con él. No la hay. Sólo está aquel camino de regreso que es el vínculo entre nuestras almas... tal vez si él anhelara tanto estar conmigo, podría regresar. Pero... no lo creo.

El jamás me correspondería.

Mis pensamientos se acortan, mis pupilas se dilatan... lo he visto llegar hasta arriba, finalizar el recorrido por las escaleras. Camina corriendo y con la respiración agitada. Este último piso es el más destrozado de todos y la luz se cuela por falta de cemento en varias partes del techo. Aquella luz sin vida que apenas nos llega. Pero Ken... Ken hace brillar el día, a mis ojos, hace que la pared de cristal se derrita.

Se encuentra tal y como lo recuerdo. Esta vez tiene la piel un poco colorada, y me supongo que es porque subió corriendo. Puedo distinguir un poco de sudor en su frente. El cabello le cae por la cara, indigo-negro...a veces púrpura, dependiendo del ángulo. Sus ojos reflejan exactamente lo mismo; una emoción muerta y con ganas de llorar en las pupilas de un azul índigo, púrpura, lo que sea, que me parte el alma, que me ocasiona tener ganas de acercarme y besarle los párpados.

Hay algo roto en él... como si se hubiera quebrado.

No puedo evitar mirarlo con los ojos empañados, con la mirada perdida en él, mirándolo con pasión, con dolor, con realización... con tantas ilusiones y anhelos.

Ya no puedo ocultarme más.

Ante él, yo... yo simplemente me doy por vencido.

ken

Creo que he llegado a donde quería estar. Miyako me ha dicho que tenía que venir aquí, al último piso, que aquí terminaba todo.

Tiene razón.

Estoy aquí parado frente a Daisuke. Si, ahora recuerdo su nombre. Daisuke. El Daisuke de mis sueños. Daisuke Motomiya. Daisuke-kun. Suke-chan. Mi Daisuke. 

Mi Daisuke... mi Dai es un espíritu. Está muerto. 

Y yo sigo vivo. Por él. Porque él me lo permitió.

Le debo toda la vida... 

Dios mío... ahora más que nunca deseo decirle que quiero morir para estar con él. Quiero que me abrace, quiero que... quiero tantas cosas. Quiero que vivamos juntos. Estar con él, sentir con él. Que sea mi vida, no mi dolor, ni mi tristeza, ni mi anhelo imposible.

Daisuke, si tan sólo pudieras saber que te amo. Si tan sólo lo supieras. Ya nada me importa, ¿sabes? Nada, ya no me importa que no haya esperanza en esta condenada vida infeliz, ni siquiera me importa que los espíritus se vayan. Al diablo con ellos, yo te quiero conmigo, te quiero como a nadie, como a nada, como nunca más te he querido.

Quiero saber muchas cosas de ti. Quiero que me las respondas. Quiero que me digas que te quieres quedar conmigo. Quiero que sepas que te quiero, demonios.

Pero hay algo que nos separa. Hay muchas cosas que nos separan. Nos separa la muerte y la vida. Nos separa la ignorancia y ... la amistad. Porque sé que no puedo confesarte que te quiero... porque eso terminaría con todo. Te marcharías para siempre y me dejarías desdichado... ¿serías capaz de hacerlo, Dai, serías capaz de abandonarme si yo te dijera que no te quiero como amigo, te quiero como un amante fiel que nunca te he sido?

Quisiera que te quedaras conmigo... Pero la muerte nos separa. La muerte siempre... nos separará. Así que hoy necesito despedirme.

Si tan sólo pudieras verme muy de cerca, muy dentro de mí, te diría todo lo que quiero decirte aunque me odies por siempre... pero no puedo soportar que me odies... no quiero que me odies.

Así que háblame. Respóndeme tu primero. 

Hazme trizas cuando me hagas darme cuenta de que hoy es el primer día que finalmente te veo, y de nuevo... te vas de mí.

__

Si, esta mini-serie todavía continúa. El siguiente capítulo es el tercero y el último de la trilogía._POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!! Díganme que les pareció todo mi esfuerzo. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!! -Anairb B. _


	3. Desenlace

**__**

disclaimer. Digimon no es mío, tampoco sus personajes. Lo único que es mío es la idea de esta historia. El poema/canción de este capítulo es una versión modificada y traducida por mi de "The Flame".

****

notas. Este es el capítulo final, no habrá continuaciones ni historias de apoyo ni nada de nada. LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO POR TODO EL TIEMPO QUE HA TOMADO PUBLICAR ESTE CAPITULO!!!Tengo que mencionar que sin lugar a dudas a sido el más difícil, tedioso, y largo de todos (mucho más largo). Apreciaría mucho (como siempre) si dejaran sus reviews y me dieran su última opinión de este fanfic. Lo siento muchisimo por aquel o aquella que quede decepcionado/a con el final, todo fue un trabajo muy duro para mí, pueden criticar todo lo que gusten, y aun espero que me sigan leyendo en mi próximo fic, prometo que será un poco menos dramático (pero sólo un poquito :P)

****

agradecimientos. A Cris, mipi, Kanami, Malesyn y Raquel, y en especial a Kini-chan (¡va por ti, amiga! Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo, eres super buena gente y en realidad te aprecio mucho)

****

advertencias. Shounen-ai (ahora sí en acción), mucho angst, confusión de emociones, te recomiendo que tengas una caja de Kleenex a tu lado si eres muy sentimental, leer con cuidado, espero que todos lo disfruten :)

****

++ conexión al alma ++

__

de Anairb Black

****

+ Acto Tercero: Desenlace +

**__**

daisuke

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? 

Han sucedido tan pocas cosas - o tal vez son millones. No sé lo que mi presencia ahora te haga sentir; me imagino que te sientes confuso, porque no sabes de qué se trata todo esto, tal vez te sientes traicionado, porque tú eres el único de nosotros que se encuentra vivo, o tal vez te sientes enojado y con ganas de golpearme, porque me escapado a tu mente y he estado en tus sueños, como si no quisiera separarme nunca de ti. O tal vez simplemente estás vacío, y no sientes nada.

Te diré lo que yo siento. Te me estás acercando a mí lentamente, como si no creyeras lo que ves. Como si fuera la primera vez que ves a un espíritu. En muchos sentidos no has cambiado nada; sigues siendo la misma persona con el rostro más hermoso del planeta. Te ves aún más pálido de lo normal, y tu cabello es aun más negro. Tus ojos, sin embargo, son los que más han cambiado. Me reflejan que estás roto, que estás agonizando- no en este mismo momento, sino en cada segundo de tu vida. Pero más allá de eso, es todo lo que puedo ver de ti. Ya no puedo ver lo que sientes ni lo que piensas.

¿Ken? ¿En realidad eres tú? Yo tampoco puedo creerlo. No sabes... todas las emociones que estoy sintiendo. Los muertos también sienten. O por lo menos las esencias- porque eso es lo que soy. He viajado mucho para llegar a ti, aunque sea sólo por un día. Me quedé en tus sueños, conocí todas tus preocupaciones. Te seguí amando. Te sigo amando. No sé si me lo perdonarás, pero de cualquier manera, hoy te lo digo, y hoy me voy, con cualquier recuerdo que resulte tu respuesta.

Me duele saber que apenas lo sabes todo, que apenas estás recordando. Me gustaría que hubieras sentido todo el tiempo como yo lo sentí para que te dieras cuenta de que en realidad he esperado demasiado, que en realidad agonizo por ti. Me gustaría que no me miraras de esa manera. Me gustaría que comprendieras el por qué de todo lo que hice por ti- el darte una vida. Me gustaría que te acordaras de todas aquellas cosas que te dije en el hospital, cuando yo te hablaba por última vez.

Te dije tantas cosas que siguen siendo ciertas... cosas que valdría la pena que escucharas de nuevo. Recuerdo haberte dicho que siempre iba a estar contigo aun si las leyes de la vida y de la muerte nos separaran; que me ataría a ti y te seguiría. Y lo he hecho, Ichijouji Ken, y lo sabes bien. He estado contigo, hasta ahora... y las cosas después de hoy serán distintas. Porque hoy llega el día en el que acabo todos mis pendientes, y te dejo a ti con lo que pudo haber sido mi alma, mi vida, te la dejo con todo mi amor para que tú sigas con ella, y me quedo contigo dentro de ella. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Que si tú la desperdicias, yo muero con ella, y ya no me tendrás...

¿Ves como son las cosas?

Te has acercado más a la pared y siento que apoyas una mano sobre el cristal helado. Yo te sigo con la mirada y me detengo en la tuya; y veo que tienes los ojos empañados de lágrimas. Y puedo ver ahora lo que sientes: un dolor, una angustia que jamás había visto en ti. Como si desearas algo que no puedes tener.

Ken; te amo tanto, y te lo doy todo. Pero mi todo ha sido mi vida en el pasado, y ahora, mi amor. Todo mi amor ahora y en el futuro. 

Pero es todo lo que te puedo dar. 

Y no aguanto más por oír una palabra tuya, por sentir una caricia tuya, y es tanto lo que estoy deseando... que nuestras manos se tocan, separadas, pero a la vez juntas, por la acción de nuestras almas. De momento siento que ya no estoy aquí. Me siento tan feliz, pero tan triste a la vez, que evito cualquier señal de conmoción, con todo lo que tengo. Me consuelo sabiendo que pronto te voy a abrazar, porque saldremos de esta maldita pared, y cuando caminemos en la playa yo sólo iré contigo. Te despediré en el agua para siempre, pero estaré contigo. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que eso es todo lo que me hace sentir bien?

...

Nos quedamos mirándonos, mano con mano, corazón con corazón. Te muerdes el labio inferior por un momento, luego agachas la cabeza, luego me vuelves a mirar... y sé que estás recordando todo, que todo se te viene como un rayo en la mente, tantas escenas, tantas frases, tantas risas por descifrar. Y yo sólo te observo, con la misma adoración con la que siempre te he mirado, mientras lo descifras todo en tu mente.

Cuando finalmente has comprendido todo, me vuelves a mirar, y me demandas todo lo que yo sé.

ken

Tengo tantas ganas de llorar que me es imposible ocultarlo. Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber y otras más que quiero decirte, más no me siento seguro de si será posible. Quiero que me hables primero y quiero pensar que no te amo y que estaré bien cuanto te vayas. Quiero imaginármelo todo como si yo en realidad no estuviera aquí y fuera el receptor de una novela.

Pero no puedo. Vivir es inevitable.

Todas las cosas que se me han atravesado por la mente me han recordado, parte por parte, mi vida entera. Y con todo esto siento que esta vida que tengo no ha sido nada en comparación con la otra; o tal vez las dos son una misma vida, y yo soy quien a cambiado. Pero de cualquier manera, sé cosas que nunca antes creí que iba a descubrir.

Pero ya nada eso me importa. Sólo me importas tu. Daisuke. Siento como si jamás hubiera olvidado tu nombre, como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado dormido.

Siento como me miras, como tu mano toca la mía sin importar la pared, y sé que es por la conexión que ni yo mismo soy capaz de explicar. Quisiera de pronto estar a tu lado y abrazarte y besarte como nunca lo he hecho. Quisiera despedirme de ti diciéndote todo lo que no te he dicho, sólo para probar si así te puedes quedar a mi lado.

Y ya sé que la respuesta me dice que quedarse es imposible; que hay demasiadas cosas entre nosotros. Y eso me detiene a decirte las cosas que quisiera decirte, me hace sentir que no tiene caso sufrir por algo que jamás se hará posible. Y es aquí donde ya no sé que hacer.

No sé lo que significa esto, por eso digo lo único que me parece que es correcto.

"Estás aquí".

Y tú me miras perplejo... pareces querer sonreír, pero tal vez es por la expresión de mi rostro que permaneces indescriptible. En realidad, estoy muriéndome por dentro. 

Estoy tan cerca de ti, que si no fuera por esta maldita pared, estaría respirando y exhalando en tu rostro, y estaríamos tan juntos, cuerpo con cuerpo. Y mientras veo el reflejo de tu mano con la mía, me empiezo a sentir diferente. Siento una gran ira interna, como si ya no pudiera respirar de pronto. Siento que me has matado en lugar de haberme dado una vida, siento que me has condenado, que me has herido hasta desangrar. No puedo evitar odiarte hasta cierto punto, odiarte porque me has hecho amarte con tanta pasión sin que me importe nada más. Siento ira, coraje, angustia, con tantas ganas de hacernos sufrir, con ganas de comprobar que estoy en lo cierto... que te amo a más no poder. Lo haría, todo lo que quiero hacer, lo haría sin pensarlo en este momento y al diablo con la gente, con los espíritus, con el mundo. 

Pero esta terrible barrera sólida es la que me separa de ti. Y después de eso, hay un millón de cosas más.

Y entonces, cierro los ojos lo más fuertemente que puedo, aprieto mi mano y golpeo el cristal con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que el sonido tan abrupto a retumbado en mis oídos y su eco por las paredes... y ya echo una vergüenza y totalmente consumido en mi rabia, me desvanezco y caigo abruptamente al suelo. Me quedo de rodillas allí, y apenas alcanzo a observar que Daisuke se ha agachado para estar a mi nivel, cuando empiezo a llorar inquebrantable, desconsoladamente.

No puedo pararme para volver a caer... simplemente me quedo ahí, como si jamás pudiera superar esto, sintiendo que no hay solución. Estoy cayendo al fondo de un abismo.

"¿Ken?"

Entonces, escucho su voz. Ese timbre suave contra mi oído que viene desde el otro lado. No tengo fuerzas para mirarlo, porque sé que mi corazón va a estallar, así que por un momento dejo de respirar, de sollozar, con la cabeza gacha y el cabello encima de mi rostro. No puedo ver nada, no quiero ver nada. Solo quiero escucharlo y saber qué dirá.

"¿Ken?" repite una vez más. Su voz me parece tan lejana, tan familiar, que me recuerda muchísimas cosas mas, las cuales no tengo fuerza para pensar de nuevo. "Mírame, por favor".

Yo sigo muriéndome por dentro, y no obedezco en lo mas mínimo. Me siento arruinado, muerto, enojado... y muchísimas más emociones están en mi, que es imposible decir realmente cómo me encuentro. Es imposible para mi realizar cualquier otra cosa que no sea escuchar y llorar en silencio. Ya ni siquiera puedo llorar a gusto; siento que todo se ha ido de mí y estoy vacío.

"Me duele... a mí también me duele". Es entonces cuando escucho su voz quebrarse de una manera característica. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar así. Empiezo a creer lo que me dice. "No tienes idea de todo lo que me ha dolido todo este tiempo; es indescriptible. Pero quiero... he venido sólo por poco tiempo. Quiero decirte algunas cosas. ¿Me vas a escuchar, Ken?"

Sigo sin saber qué hacer mas que quedarme como estoy. Pero él me está pidiendo algo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me han pedido un favor de una manera tan sutil... con tanta emoción. Y tengo que admitir que el haberse quedado todas las noches conmigo de la única manera en la que le era posible ha significado algo grande en mi vida, aunque me haya hecho sufrir tanto. Y él mismo lo ha dicho, ha venido sólo por poco tiempo...

No quiero imaginarme que tan poco tiempo es, pero siento ganas de escucharlo, lo que sea que tenga que decirme. Y será mejor escucharlo a yo hablarle a él... porque soy capaz de decirle millones de cosas que se vendrán como una catarata.

Con un leve esfuerzo, logro incorporarme, y mirarlo de reojo. Cuando veo sus ojos no puedo evitar recordar el último momento en que los vi en mi vida pasada. En el autobús... me dan la misma expresión de una profunda tristeza.

Él parece apoyar su frente en la pared, y ahora que los dos estamos sentados en el suelo, no hace falta cambiar de posición. Simplemente nos miramos, y él sabe que yo estoy dispuesto a escucharlo, aun cuando yo no tengo el valor de decir nada. No puedo permanecer mucho tiempo con su rostro frente al mío de esa manera... con ese incoloro, esa barrera enfrente. Bajo la cabeza de nuevo y hago una mueca de dolor.

Entonces escucho un leve suspiro de su parte. "Está bien. Quiero... quiero pedirte que seas feliz. Que seas feliz sin nosotros..."

Volteo rápidamente a verlo. Esto me ha tomado por sorpresa. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿En realidad sólo ha venido por unos pocos minutos? ¿Tiene el descaro de aparecerse sólo... minutos antes de que se vaya a un lugar inalcanzable para mí? ¿Qué quiere decir con todo esto?

Sin embargo, no logro articular todo ese reclamo. "No- no puedes pedirme eso".

Su rostro ahora me muestra preocupación y la misma tristeza juntas. "Todo lo que yo he hecho. Todo lo que dejé de vivir. Todo esto... ha sido para que seas feliz. Sin ninguna ayuda del pasado. Hoy es el día... hoy es el día en que nos vamos, Ken... todos nosotros. Los dejamos a ustedes con el mundo solos. Por eso te pido... quiero pedirte que seas feliz. Que ha pesar de como es el mundo, de que es aún más cruel y sin emoción, que tu jamás te rindas--"

"¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?" he estallado, y no puedo evitarlo. Mis ojos miran los suyos con furia.

"Nunca... nunca debes rendirte. Quería decirte eso. Tú eres la persona más fuerte que conozco... ¿recuerdas cuando te lo dije?" por un momento mi corazón se detiene y por un segundo ya no estoy echo una rabia, cuando veo que sus ojos se han llenado de lágrimas, y apenas puede hablar. "Todo lo que yo te pude dar... que es toda mi vida... todo te lo he dado. Ya no tengo nada más que darte. Sólo mis palabras, mi promesa de que no importa la vida o la muerte, siempre estaré a tu--"

"Mierda. Son sólo mentiras". 

Mi corazón se destroza por dentro, pero intento no mostrarme vulnerable. Las lágrimas corren por su rostro. Me siento echo mil pedazos cuando lo veo. Pero no puedo demostrarlo. Necesito una explicación más buena de él, una mejor explicación, una mejor razón y un mejor por qué a todo lo que ha hecho, una buena razón por la que estoy sufriendo.

"Lo siento... lo siento tanto. ¡De verdad!" Un sollozo se le ha escapado. Yo también tengo ganas de llorar, Dai... si esta realidad no existiera lloraría contigo. "No pude- no pude venir antes. No lograba obtener el valor. Me perdía en ti todas las noches... no podía salir de tus sueños. Quería quedarme contigo, porque eres lo único que me queda... quería asegurarme de que estabas con bien".

Mi corazón se vuelve a detener. _Quería quedarme contigo_. "¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto, mucho más suavemente.

Él me mira por un momento en silencio antes de ponerse a llorar otra vez. Cuando se ha tranquilizado un poco, me mira a los ojos. "Siempre- siempre quise que dieras lo mejor de ti. Siempre deseé que estuvieras bien. Desde el día en que me di cuenta de lo mucho que sufrías, aquel día, en el desierto, cuando estábamos en el otro mundo... descubrí que todo mi objetivo era hacerte feliz. Por eso siempre luché para que nunca sufrieras. Y cuando ibas a morir... no pude soportarlo. Sentí que fracasaba, que tu vida se iba para siempre sin haber hecho nada en este mundo... sentí que tenías muchísimas más cosas por hacer, más cosas por descubrir..."

Yo también lo miro a los ojos, y no puedo hablar más que en un susurro. "¿No pensaste... que tal vez yo aún quería morir? ¿Que era mucho lo que sufría? No se te ocurrió que por eso me dejaba caer, porque quería morir?"

"Y yo no podía permitírtelo". Su voz es más fuerte ahora, que por un momento me estremece. Pero no me muestro vulnerable. "Aunque tu quisieras, yo sabía que tenías que ir hacia adelante. Siempre arriba, hacia adelante. Por todos mis recursos intenté mostrártelo. No fue por ninguna broma, Ken. No fue por la broma de que iba a morir antes que tu, fue porque simplemente debía impedirlo. Tenías que hacer algo más con tu vida..."

La emoción me ha empezado a invadir, y siento que las lágrimas se me vienen de nuevo. Pero él continúa hablando. "Sabía que tenías que ser feliz. Lo sabía dentro de mí. No podía dejarte ir de esa manera. Por eso ahora... ahora te he dado la oportunidad, quiero que la vivas... quiero que me digas que todo ha valido la pena y que ya no sufrirás mas, que vas a vivir tú solo, por tu cuenta. Y lo siento tanto por no haber venido antes, ¡en verdad! Tenía que cuidarte y asegurarme de que estabas... que estás... bien".

Empiezo a respirar de manera rápida, descontrolada. Pero él continúa hablando. "Por eso dime, ¿eres feliz? ¿Eres feliz ahora que te estoy dando todo... todo lo que yo puedo? Todo lo hice por tu vida, por tu felicidad..."

Siento ganas de desvanecerme y desmayarme. De morir. De no sentir nada por un solo momento. Pero todas las emociones las tengo dentro.

Voy a estallar.

"¿Y eso... es todo?"

Mi pregunta apenas tiene sentido para él; pero sé que la ha entendido, porque titubea, y reprime un sollozo en vano. Se queda mirándome sin poder contestar, con las lágrimas amenazantes en sus ojos. No puede contestar. Hay algo que duda en él...

"¿Es eso todo el 'por qué'? ¿Sólo por mi felicidad? ¿Eso es todo?"

Hay muchas cosas dentro de mí, la ira no se ha ido. Sigue aquí, dentro de mi, latente, deseando salir y queriéndome hacer estallar. He olvidado por un momento que él llora y sufre por todo esto porque en lo único que puedo pensar es en mi propio sufrimiento. No sabe cómo me siento. No sabe todo lo que agonizo... que todo mi sufrimiento... es por su culpa.

"¿Tienes- tienes idea de lo que me has hecho?" 

Creo que sí la tiene, pero he tenido que preguntar. Su silencio tan inquietante, tan doloroso, está provocando que mi cabeza de vueltas y más vueltas alrededor de todo lo que ha sucedido, de todo lo que me dijo y de todo lo que siento. Es imposible reprimir mis sentimientos, por eso tengo que decirlos ahora. Sé que sufrirá por ello, pero jamás dije que sería fácil... nadie dijo que sería fácil.

Pues todo mi dolor, todo lo ha causado él y tengo que decírselo.

Creo que ahora percibe que quiero llorar en silencio, pero comienzo a hablar. "Querías que fuera feliz... cuando en realidad me has arruinado. Me has arruinado para siempre, Daisuke. Nada de lo que pudo haber sido de mi vida - cualquiera de las dos - podría volver a ser lo que era antes de que llegaras tu. No tenías derecho de quitarme mi muerte, ¿sabes? pero tenías que ser tan terco... Siempre tan terco".

Su mirada me delata confusión y sufrimiento de su parte. Aun sigue llorando, su cara esta cubierta de lágrimas. Pero no puedo detenerme ahora; ya no puedo. "Me has dejado el encargo de hacer lo que tu no pudiste hacer, pero eso es demasiado, ¡demasiado para mí! ¿Te pareció muy fácil desaparecerte de mi vida, así nada más? ¿No podías soportar verme muerto, Daisuke? ¿Acaso no podías continuar tu vida de esa manera... solo, en un mundo sin esperanza? ¡Pues yo tampoco puedo! Sin embargo, tú me has puesto aquí. Me has obligado a sufrir para siempre sin ti y sin nadie más, ¿y ya viste como está el mundo? Me atrevo a decir que se encuentra podrido. No existe nada. La gente ya no siente. El único que siente en este mundo, y vaya que desearía no sentir nada como los demás, soy yo. Yo siento porque estoy ligado a ti, porque aún no te supero y jamás voy a superar la herida que me dejaste--"

Tengo que detenerme un momento porque algo parece haber quedado en mi garganta y cortado mi respiración. Daisuke se ha tapado la boca con una mano y tiembla ligeramente, sin dejar de mirarme. Y yo, echo una bola de sufrimiento, simplemente no puedo parar de sentir, como se lo he dicho... quiero morir, quiero acabar con mi vida y ya no saber de nada.

"¡Quiero morir, Daisuke! ¡Ya no quiero sentir nada! ¿No te diste cuenta de que yo tampoco podría soportar verte morir? ¿Nunca te diste cuenta de que somos almas gemelas? Por alguna estúpida razón del destino... yo tampoco pude verte en tu ataúd y pensar que las cosas se mejorarían y con el tiempo me olvidaría de mi dolor y te recordaría con cariño. Al igual que tu, no pude soportarlo. Jamás fui más fuerte que tu. Tu siempre me enseñaste... me condujiste por el camino correcto. Y con todo esto... no sabes de mi dolor, Daisuke, ¡en realidad no sabes nada! ¿Cómo pudiste- cómo pudiste dejarme solo? ¿Pensabas que sería fuerte.. aun si reencarnaba? ¿Pensaste que tal vez si tu te quedabas conmigo en mis sueños yo encontraría esperanza? Pues bien... no puedo, Daisuke. Nunca he podido. Por eso.. creo que compartimos la misma clase de dolor. Así como tu no podías soportar el verme así y dejar que mi vida fuera tan triste, yo tampoco pude soportar que murieras. La tristeza me consumió, tenía que verte una vez más... y morí.

"Pero en esta vida... nada ha cambiado. Nada. Sigues aquí... pero no es lo mismo. ¡Si supieras cuánto me duele verte ahora! ¡Saber que no estás con vida! Hubiera sido mejor si jamás vinieras. Tal vez así podría sufrir a gusto y podría matarme sin ningún cargo de consciencia. Pero tu me atas aquí a la vida. Me estás atando a la vida como querías, pero jamás... jamás podré ser feliz. No puedo ser feliz así.

"Llámame cobarde, o dependiente, o suicida, o todo lo que quieras... pero esa es la realidad. Ya no puedo mentirte más. Todo ha girado en torno a mi cabeza y todas las piezas del rompecabezas finalmente se conectan. Esta es toda la verdad, Daisuke, y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarla. 

"Por eso... quiero que te vayas de aquí. Déjame aquí con mi dolor que tu mismo has causado. Es irónico si lo piensas de esta manera: en cualquiera de los casos, los dos terminaríamos sufriendo. Si yo hubiera muerto entonces tu estarías agonizando como yo en este momento, así que las cosas... dan vueltas en círculos, Daisuke. No me explico por qué sucedió todo esto. Pero quiero que te vayas. ¡Vete antes de que termine por volverme loco! Antes de que... termine de decírtelo. Decírtelo no cambiaría nada.. sólo haría las cosas más difíciles. Por eso... ¡vete, Daisuke! Déjame sufrir--"

He dejado de mirarlo y he volteado mi rostro hacia otra parte, con los ojos lo más cerrado que puedo para evitar las lágrimas. Ya no puedo verlo, ya no puedo saber que esta ahí, ya no quiero saber de nada. No quiero verlo y saber que ahora él es el que sufre desconsoladamente. 

Ya no puedo hablar para decirle todas las cosas que me han faltado.

Dai, te quiero tanto que casi me es imposible hablarte. No sabes la emoción... la intensidad que sentí cuando te vi por primera vez. Quería que fuera posible que salieras de la pared y estuvieras conmigo, y nada del dolor ni de la tristeza hubiera sido recordado, y que sólo hubiéramos sonreído y hubiéramos abandonado todo nuestro pasado para siempre. Pero las cosas simplemente no pueden olvidarse sin haber terminado. Nuestro encuentro ha sido especial, pero muy doloroso para ambos. 

En realidad quería ser feliz contigo.

Hubiera querido que fuera de otra manera.

daisuke

Creo que todo se ha ido de mí. Tengo ganas de llorar de manera interminable y sin que nadie me detenga, pero las lágrimas ya no pueden venir; es como si de pronto hubiera llorado todo lo que me era posible y ahora el dolor me condena a jamás sacarlo de mí.

Nunca me imaginé que sucedieran así las cosas. En realidad... me parece que fui egoísta. También he sido mentiroso y Ken no lo sabe. No le he dicho toda la verdad. Aún no le digo que todo esto... lo hice por amor. Amor. Esa es la razón. Llevé mi amor por él al límite y quería que viviera. Pero al final todo esto no ha servido de nada. Mi Ken sufre... jamas dejara de sufrir. Lo he hecho agonizar con mi presencia cuando yo mismo no pude separarme de él, y tenía que estar a su lado de alguna manera. Nunca pensé en lo mucho que a él le afectaría tenerme consigo. Lo quise demasiado que no podía pasar un día sin verlo. Lo quiero tanto que me escapo de la muerte y me vengo a la vida, por cruel que sea, para quedarme con él.

Y todo esto.. solo ha traído dolor, tristeza a nuestras vidas. Es cierto lo que me dijo una vez.. la vida parece no ser nada. Una horrorosa broma fingiendo ser hermosa y haciéndote pensar que luchando se obtiene lo que quieres. Cuando en realidad... mira dónde nos ha dejado.

Ken... yo tampoco puedo soportarlo más. Todo mi mundo se ha caído. Siento que me odias y ahora más que nunca, siento que jamás cambiarán las cosas de ahora en adelante. Tal vez no lo sabes, pero el momento ya esta aquí. Ya me voy y te dejaré para siempre. Pero quiero dejarte mi amor para irme sin nada más, para que todo lo que fui se quede contigo... sin perder la esperanza de que tal vez algún día encuentras la paz en él.

Quisiera quedarme contigo y todo se solucionaría. Tal vez si pudiera quedarme y si te lo dijera entonces tú lo aceptarías. Seríamos felices y el mundo nos vería con una nueva cara, preguntándose lo que significa nuestra felicidad, aprendiendo de nuestro amor poco a poco... y la gente tal vez empezaría a amar de nuevo y el mundo dejaría de ser tan opaco.

Pero he vuelto a la realidad ahora y sólo veo a Ken llorar en silencio apoyando la cabeza en una mano, sentado en el piso, con las piernas dobladas y casi juntas al pecho. Veo al mundo.. que es frío y esta destrozado. El edificio se esta cayendo, el aire enfría los pulmones. El mar viene y se va sin dejar nada en la costa. La playa está solitaria. Lo único que existe es el vacío.

Estoy perdiéndome en el vacío cuando de pronto volteo hacia arriba y estoy viendo una luz que atraviesa el techo. Es una luz que me llega y me invade el rostro y lo que queda de mí. Me quedo largo rato observando, porque la luz me llama y me susurra millones de cosas al oído.

Y entonces comprendo que es hora de irme. 

Me parece que mientras observo, Ken se ha percatado de la luz. Se ha puesto de pie y me mira, y mira hacia arriba. Yo, conmocionado, empiezo a sacudir la cabeza y finalmente tengo que dejar de mirar. Con todo el dolor en mi garganta, miro a Ken y le he dicho en un segundo.

"Te quiero mucho".

Ahora tiemblo incontrolablemente mientras él se queda mirándome un largo rato. Parece que no puede hablar o que no lo ha comprendido. "¿Qué?" pregunta, su voz suave... con una nota de esperanza, o de amor. No le había escuchado hablar con tanta dulzura en años, desde que me dijo que no quería vivir.

No me concentro mas que en su voz, y luego, sin tratar de controlar mi voz rota, continúo. "Te quiero mucho. Te amo. Más que nadie. Tenía que decírtelo. Desde el día en el autobús quería decírtelo. Estoy seguro de que no te has olvidado de ese día, ¿verdad? Cuando te miré por última vez y te dije que había algo que siempre te había ocultado, antes del accidente... era eso, que te amo demasiado, tanto que no podía entenderlo. No pude entender lo que sentía hasta ese momento. No tenía el valor de decírtelo... pensé que tal vez me rechazarías, que jamás me hablarías de nuevo y que te decepcionarías de mí. Y esque fuimos amigos por tanto tiempo... Pero no pude evitarlo. ¡No pude evitarlo! Me enamoré de ti sin ninguna razón ni condición. Simplemente el sentimiento fue creciendo, al grado de que te di todo lo que tenía porque para mí ya no valía nada si tu te ibas. 

"Te lo dije en el hospital, cuando nos encontrábamos solos y yo te hablaba de lo que nunca te había dicho y luego te prometí todo esto: que estaría contigo no importa cómo ni bajo qué condición - que te daría todo lo que no te di en nuestra otra vida. Pero parece que todo eso lo has olvidado, o simplemente me pides que me vaya para que te deje sufrir. Me iré de ti físicamente y jamás me veras. Pero te quiero demasiado, y nunca, nunca podré dejarte ir por completo.

"Y esa es la razón de todo lo que ha sucedido. No ha sido por nada más. Todo lo hice por amor."

Y entonces me quedo callado, y ya no tengo nada más que decir; pues siento que todo lo que valía la pena hacerle saber ya ha sido dicho, y ahora no me queda mas que mirarlo una última vez antes de desvanecerme por completo.

ken

Daisuke: Los últimos minutos que he pasado frente a ti y escuchándote me han devuelto mi vida entera, pero sólo hasta ahora, hasta estas últimas palabras tuyas, lo he comprendido todo- he recordado cuando yo me senté en tu ataúd y te hablaba de las cosas que me habías dicho cuando tú te sentaste en el lecho de mi cama; he recordado cómo me dijiste que me querías, como más que a nada. Yo lo sabía y sufrí por ello, ¡nunca supiste cuánto! Todo eso te lo dije cuando me senté a un lado de tu ataúd. Y yo, el yo de hoy, apenas lo ha recordado.

No puedo decir nada ahora... por más que quisiera decirte que a pesar de todo lo que te he dicho, al final te comprendo y te perdono. Daisuke: te perdono todo lo que mi hiciste, te agradezco todo lo que me diste, te comprendo en todo lo que me has dicho y puedes marcharte en paz si así te lo pide tu destino... pero no puedo decirte nada ahora. Me has dejado sin palabras, me he quedado sin alma, sin pensamiento y sin corazón porque parece que todo te lo he dado a ti ahora en un intercambio de almas que surgió de esta conexión. Jamás podré pagarte todo lo que me diste y jamás dejaré de quererte ni de sufrir por ti...

Quisiera decírtelo todo, pero no puedo. Espero que me comprendas y que de alguna manera sepas como me siento como siempre lo hacías antes cuando descifrabas mi mirada. Espero que me disculpes como si oyeras todas las disculpas que te quiero dar ahora: quiero disculparme por todo lo que te he dicho sin saber nada de la verdad ni de tus verdaderas razones. He sido muy cruel contigo, ¿verdad? He sido muy cruel al decirte que te vayas... porque no quiero que te vayas. Pero no he sido deshonesto: te he dicho toda la verdad y todo lo que sufro y aunque quisiera cambiar mi realidad me es imposible. Quisiera cambiarla para ti y estar feliz como tu dices, en realidad... pero si es cuestión de seguir confesando, no puedo estar feliz sin ti. Creo que he llegado a depender ti, Daisuke.

Así que ahora me dejaste con el corazón roto. Te me vas otra vez cuando ya todo - casi todo- ha sido dicho y ambos lo sabemos. Lo que no sabes es que yo también te amo y toda mi vida he estado esperándote; y cuando sueño contigo siempre quiero más de ti y cuando te veo ahora no te puedes imaginar el dolor que me causas. Quisiera que lo supieras pero me has dejado hecho añicos, sin poder decir o hacer nada, sin poder razonar siquiera...

Mientras nos quedamos en silencio tu sonríes de pronto de una manera que quisiera volver a ver millones de veces por el resto de mi vida; pero luego te observo y sé que te estás despidiendo...

"¿Sabes, Ken?" me dices, de pronto. "A pesar de todo... me sentí tan feliz de volver a verte".

Siento ganas de romper a llorar, y de librarme de esta maldita barrera, de correr a ti y de jamas dejarte ir de mis brazos para que siempre te quedes conmigo. Ya no quiero sufrir, ya no quiero llorar por ti... ¡No te vayas, Daisuke! ¡No me dejes, por favor!

"Creo... que es hora de irme". Una mano suya se ha apoyado contra la pared donde yo la veo, mi rostro inexpresivo y sin embargo me estoy muriendo por dentro. Lo volteo a ver, mi mirada rogándole que se quede. Abro la boca pero las palabras no salen de mí. Mi cuerpo no responde y me quedo ahí, mirándolo... 

Y entonces siento como si todo se me cayera encima y por mucho que intento convencerme de que todo lo que le he dicho y todo lo que él ha sufrido por ello ha tenido una razón de ser, siento que no ha sido así. Parece como si hubiera desperdiciado mi poco tiempo que he tenido para verlo, solo recordando el pasado, sacando todo el sufrimiento, olvidándome de que muy en el fondo, a pesar de todo lo que he sufrido, me he sentido feliz de verlo, como en la gloria.

Y con todo este peso sobre mí sólo observo como no ha dejado de sonreír, y de pronto se desvanece, como si jamás hubiera estado ahí, la barrera que nos separaba... y él esta ahí de nuevo, y ya no es solo un cuerpo blanco que flota, sino que se encuentra tal y como la última vez en que lo vi, con su misma ropa y su cabello alborotado, pero con la tez pálida, blanca como la de un muerto. 

Yo sólo me quedo ahí con todas las palabras a media garganta mientras él se me acerca y sin darme cuenta, me toma en sus brazos por un momento y siento su cuerpo estremecerse en lo que será la última vez. Siento que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero no puedo hacer nada, porque me siento incapaz, y mi cuerpo aún no responde. Mientras estoy en sus brazos me sostiene aun más cerca, y yo me siento aun más triste, deseando que jamás me dejara ir y que todo fuera muy fácil...

Pero por más que se me ha acercado y por mas tiempo que me tiene en sus brazos, no logro sentir ningún calor, pues esta es la realidad y ya jamás podremos volver a ningún sueño. Jamás.

Cuando lo siento temblar cerca de mi se aparta un poco y me besa la frente con sus labios tan secos y fríos. Nuevamente se queda así un momento mientras las lágrimas se van por mi rostro, y luego, como algo ligero que el viento se lleva, se aparta de mí, completamente, y camina hacia las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

Cuando parpadeo ya no está ahí.

"No--" la palabra se muere en mi garganta. Ya no puedo sentir más su beso ni sus brazos, ya no puedo escuchar su voz ni ver sus lágrimas derramarse; es como si jamás hubiera estado aquí, conmigo, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño que me ha dejado todos mis recuerdos y luego se ha ido sin explicación alguna. 

Y entonces no puedo soportarlo más, no puedo quedarme así sin hacer nada, con la sola ironía de que nos hemos querido todo este tiempo y ahora él se va con un sufrimiento que es probablemente peor que el mío-- y, maldita sea, no puedo dejarlo así, no quiero que pase por algo que yo pasé, no quiero que conozca lo que es este dolor... tengo que decírselo, hacérselo saber para que se marche en paz, para que yo quede en paz...

Sin pensar en nada mas que en él, en su presencia y en su ausencia próxima, salgo corriendo por las escaleras y estoy bajando lo más rápidamente que puedo, sin detenerme a mirar a nadie y a nada. Casi no me percato de que la pared ya no existe y ningún espíritu se encuentra a mí alrededor. El edificio está completamente vacío salvo por el eco de mis pasos.

Cuando logro salir soy golpeado por la fuerte ráfaga del viento que trae la marea consigo, y estoy bajando por las colinas sin darme cuenta de que ya no puedo más, que si caigo me muero del cansancio... la gente ha salido de sus hogares y mientras yo corro alcanzo a mirar que todos se agrupan para mirar hacia la playa, en donde tiene lugar una escena jamás antes vista. Mientras me acerco y siento la arena bajo mis pies finalmente veo a los espíritus, miles de ellos, caminando hacia el mar y siendo llevados por la marea, en la puesta del sol.

Es un atardecer increíble, y por primera vez en esta vida la gente ha salido a verlo. Puedo imaginarme sus rostros de incomprensión al ver a tanta gente caminando hacia las olas; puedo imaginarme que intentan entender por qué se van, de dónde vinieron, con qué propósito estuvieron aquí, porque ni siquiera tienen idea de quiénes son. Simplemente observan, con un rastro de emoción en sus ojos, una melancolía incapaz de ser invisible.

Yo sigo corriendo, y no me he detenido, a pesar de que siento que voy a morir por no poder respirar. Pero me he acercado a la playa, y corro entre los espíritus, y ya no me importa nadie más... finalmente he llegado a tiempo, y mientras el agua salada me llega a los pies, veo a Daisuke, quien se ha adentrado en las olas y camina para irse por siempre.

"¡Daisuke!" apenas alcanzo a detenerlo porque me he adentrado en el agua y esta empieza a subir cada vez más. Pero me ha escuchado y se detiene, volteándose para ver si es verdad que yo estoy ahí. Me quedo mirándolo una vez más, con mi respiración cortante.

Los demás espíritus continúan su camino, y sin que yo me de total cuenta de ello, nos han dejado solos a nosotros dos, en el atardecer y en el mar.

+

El suave olor del agua marina y el viento frío del mundo fue lo único que rodeaba a Daisuke y a Ken en ese momento. Todo parece haberse detenido cuando Ken se detiene, tratando de calmarse, porque su pecho no lo deja pensar. Y mientras ambos se miran, sin decir nada, la gente del risco no deja de mirar hacia el sol, pensando en muchas cosas, en nada a la vez...

Finalmente, Daisuke, concentrándose en la persona delante de él, se acerca con pasos suaves por el agua, y Ken cae de rodillas, rindiéndose. Queda ahí, en la arena siendo bañada por el agua salada, con una mano en el pecho, mirándolo. Y Daisuke se sienta con él en la arena, y una vez mas se encuentran sentados mirándose a los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando Ken, ya sin pensarlo demasiado, toma la cabeza de quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo en sus manos delgadas y pálidas, y con un impulso rápido lo besa en los labios en lo que fue un beso profundo y prolongado, sin nada más que decir, que Daisuke regresa de inmediato, y ambos son sacudidos por las olas heladas de agua salada, sin querer separase jamás, sin querer darse cuenta de lo que les depara el destino.

Y Ken se separa, de nuevo en un movimiento rápido, sin soltarse de los brazos de Daisuke y sin dejar de sostener su cabello castaño por entre sus largas manos, ambos respirando rápidamente. "¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡No me dejes aquí!" exclama en un sollozo interrumpido, mientras Daisuke lo mira con una mirada intensa, llena de confusión, de alegría, de tristeza. "¡No te vayas, Daisuke! ¡No de nuevo, cuando me dices todo esto! ¡Yo también te amo, Dai! Por favor..."

Sin poder hablar más empieza a sollozar débilmente, pero Daisuke lo silencia besándolo nuevamente y apoyando la frente contra la suya. "Dijiste... dijiste que querías que me fuera, para siempre", fue lo único que pudo decir.

Ken negó con la cabeza, abrazándolo fuertemente y hablándole al oído. "No quiero, Dai. Todo lo que dije... no puedo decir que no fue cierto... Es casi la verdad a lo que siento. Lo siento mucho si te he hecho sufrir, tienes que creerme que yo... ¡yo también he sufrido mucho!" y cuando empieza a llorar de nuevo, se apoya contra el pecho del otro, sin dejar de abrazarlo. "Pero no quiero te vayas pensando que te odio porque en nada es así. Yo jamás... ¡jamás podría odiarte, y tú lo sabes!. Y cuando moriste aquel día, yo pensé que las cosas serían fáciles: que estarías conmigo en carne y hueso y que ya nada podría separarnos. Y por eso la angustia me consumió, y cuando te vi no pude evitar sacarlo todo, toda la verdad, por mucho que me doliera... Daisuke... en realidad... yo también quería verte, ¿sabes? Y por estar tan desesperado olvidé decirte todas las cosas buenas que me has dado, las que me has hecho sentir... 

"Dai... tenía miedo de decirte que yo también te amo. Fueron tantas cosas que sucedieron que todo pareció venirse sobre mí, allá arriba en el edificio... pero no podía dejarte que te fueras sin que supieras que te quiero. Cuando moriste, no tienes idea de lo que sucedió conmigo... no tienes idea de cuánto sufrí cuando supe que también me querías y te habías ido tan pronto, sin esperar mi reacción, sin pasar un solo segundo juntos como debería de ser. Y ahora... ¡no podía dejar que te fueras! Y es por eso que jamás podré olvidarte. No habrá nadie igual a ti, nada que se compare contigo y con lo que tuvimos entre nosotros, ¿entiendes? Y mi vida la viviré sólo porque tú me lo has pedido, aunque no sé... no sé que voy a hacer sin ti!..."

Y ambos se aferraron el uno al otro, uno sin saber qué decir, el otro sin poder pensar más. Parecía como si todo encajara, y nada de lo demás hubiera importado, sólo ese momento. Mientras Ken lloraba Daisuke sólo se mecía de un lado a otro con él, como arrullándolo con la suave brisa del mar, sin querer dejarlo ir jamás, por ninguna razón por pequeña que fuera.

"No te vayas... por favor...perdóname todo lo que te dije, no quiero que te vayas, por favor... " susurraba Ken una y otra vez, en sus brazos.

"Ken" le susurra Daisuke al oído, obligándolo a que éste lo mire volteando hacia arriba para verlo. "Quiero que entiendas, Ken... que mi vida se queda contigo. Pero hay cosas que nos separan, y tú lo sabes bien..."

"Sí que lo sé", le contesta, sin dejar de llorar.

"Escúchame: ya no hay nada más que perdonar. Nada más que decir. Las cosas sucedieron sólo porque así sucedieron, ¿me entiendes?" Ken asiente débilmente y Daisuke lo besa en la frente. "Es sólo nuestra vida... y nada del pasado importa. Llegamos tan lejos, Ken... me enamoré de ti sin saber por qué y todo sucedió como debía suceder. Desde aquel día en el autobús, yo sabía que las cosas nunca serían iguales. "

Por un momento, Ken lo mira fijamente, sin reprochar. "Has cambiado todo en mi vida, Daisuke. Cada partícula de mi. Nada podrá superarte, ¿sabes? Ya te lo dije. No puedo ser feliz sin ti, nunca, no puedes pedírmelo--"

"Si podrás... es sólo que ahora no te crees capaz, ¿me entiendes?" Ken niega con la cabeza y Daisuke lo abraza fuertemente, sin dejar de mirarlo. "Has sufrido mucho y yo lo sé. Pero te prometo que no siempre será así. Habrá un día en que esta marea se llevará todo, y lo único que quedará de mí será mi alma, aquí, contigo". Y tocó su corazón, besándolo una vez más, esta vez apartándose él. "Porque te la he dado, te he dado todo lo que era mío... para que seas fuerte, y vayas por el mundo... este mundo. A pesar de todo, hay algo que te pide vivir, y tienes que hacerlo".

Y ocurre un silencio, que dura unos minutos, mientras se quedan mirándose de frente a frente, escuchando tan sólo la brisa del mar y viendo los últimos rayos del atardecer. Parece como si pasaran millones de años sólo en ese momento; el Sol empieza a marcharse, y con él se van todos los espíritus, y todo rastro del pasado. La gente, que pasa desapercibida para Daisuke y Ken, se queda mirando el Sol como si fuera la primera vez, pues los días siempre han sido nublados con excepción de hoy.

La marea llega cada vez más fuerte, y empieza a hundir a ambos en la arena, mientras se toman de las manos. Daisuke ha comprendido todo, y con la mirada le suplica a Ken que lo entienda, algún día, el por qué de su separación. Que ya no piense en el pasado, en nada nunca más, sólo en su vida y en su presente, donde estaría con él.

Así transcurren los minutos, lentamente, y en un momento, Daisuke se levanta y levanta a Ken con él, tomándolo de las manos. Luego lo abraza una vez más, besando su rostro, llevándose cada recuerdo de él. Con la mirada en sus ojos azules, sostiene sus manos ligeramente.

"Quisiera creer que ni la vida ni la muerte nunca serán más fuertes que nosotros", susurra Ken, por primera vez mirando el Sol ocultándose detrás de Daisuke, con los ojos nublados de tristeza y reflejada en sus pupilas una luz púrpura. 

Por última vez, Daisuke ya no sabe qué decir.

Y así retrocede unos cuantos pasos, hasta que sus manos han dejado de tocarse a excepción por los dedos, y se dejan ir. Hay algo que muere en ese momento, al escuchar sólo las olas, al ver el paisaje a su alrededor. Y hay dolor en ambos, porque es un dolor que tal vez jamás se irá, porque el recuerdo se queda en ambos, enterrado en un abismo de los dos.

Ken lo mira, mientras el viento comienza a soplar, cada vez más fuerte, como aquel día en que se sentó al lado del ataúd de Daisuke y el aire se llevó su vida. "Daisuke... hay cosas que no he logrado comprender, y que ya no vale la pena traer de vuelta", dice, su voz suave y serena, sin rastro de los sollozos de hace unos minutos. Sonríe de una manera triste, pero sincera, sólo para él, para que así lo recuerde. "Pero algo que sé bien es que aquel momento, cuando nos encontramos solos en el autobús... fue el momento más feliz de mi vida".

Daisuke sonríe de la misma manera en la que sonreía años antes. "Supongo que nadie nunca dijo que la vida sería fácil de entender".

Ken asiente con la cabeza, y se queda pensando, por un largo rato, en silencio. Luego, con sus ojos tristes, lo ve una vez más, por última vez. "Adiós, Daisuke", susurra.

"Te amo", le dice él, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero Ken, sin poder desahogar su dolor más, simplemente sonríe. 

"Lo sé", dice, y luego calla, sin nada más que decir.

+

Daisuke se fue cuando se ocultó el Sol, primero con pasos lentos, sin voltearse a ver la luz detrás de él sólo mirando a Ken, de pie en el agua y con la mirada fija. Luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó, sin mirar nunca más hacia atrás.

Y Ken ya no se dejó caer, pero se quedó ahí, mirando, hasta el dolor fue incontenible y se puso a llorar una última vez más por él, sin moverse, sin pensar en nada y dejando su mente caerse en el vacío.

Cuando se dio la media vuelta pudo ver a toda la gente mirando la puesta del Sol, unida por vez primera; y él simplemente se alejó, caminando por la playa, sin más pena y tampoco sin emoción alguna.

+

__

A veces

quisiera correr a ti

quisiera llamarte

pero cada vez soy golpeado

por la luz.

No puedo pararme para volver a caer

No puedo ver por este velo

a través de mi corazón

sobre ti.

Caí demasiado

estoy demasiado

profundamente enamorado 

de ti

Y no puedo creer que te hayas ido

Siempre serás el único

Tu fuiste el primero

y serás el último.

Recuerda que

donde sea que vayas

yo iré contigo.

Recuerda que

lo que sea que quieras

yo te lo daré.

Y en cualquier momento 

en el que necesites sanar

a tu corazón

Recuerda que 

después del fuego,

después de la lluvia,

Yo seré la llama.

Yo seré la llama.

****

**End **

****

Notas finales. _Y bien, se acabó. Este es el final de todo, no hay nada más... sé que ha sido muy triste, yo también he sufrido con él =( (será porque soy una masoquista) Acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios desde criticas constructivas hasta sólo desahogos... lo que sea, diganme qué les pareció. Me tomó mucho tiempo escribir esto porque no sabía como terminarlo, pero creo que esta ha sido la manera correcta. Tambien pueden hablar conmigo por email si gustan. Espero que a pesar de que todo fue muy confuso y demasiado triste, la historia la hayan comprendido aunque sea poquito y haya sido de su agrado =) Solo me queda pedirles que esten conmigo en mi proximo fic, y hasta entonces nos vemos. Muchas gracias por leer, los quiero mucho a todos. Sayonara!!_


End file.
